Sans Fioriture
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Soudain, il vous apparait, tout simplement.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

Du berceau au cercueil, les chansons vous le murmurent à l'oreille à travers de curieuses métaphores, le déguisent de mille et un mots mielleux, et vous le buvez comme du petit sirop. Vous grandissez en étant certains de le connaître, vous jurerez même ne pas pouvoir vous y tromper, mais quand il vous traverse, c'est incomparable. Cela n'a plus rien à voir avec toutes ces chansons, ces mélodies, ces vains poèmes... Il vous prend au dépourvu, ce sentiment effrayant.

Et, chose étonnante, personne ne vous a parlé de la première étape : la chute. Vous tombez, à votre plus grande surprise et plus grand désarroi. Oubliez le casque, le parachute, le filet, le sauvetage en mer, vous êtes sur le point de vous écraser. Il est trop tard pour penser à rebrousser chemin, votre cœur a déjà embarqué votre raison avec elle.

Puis, la deuxième étape, inévitable : la douleur. Qui s'éternise.

Stiles en est là. Il souffre, épinglé de plein fouet par une flèche d'archer. Il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend plus. Son esprit n'y voit pas très clair au milieu de cet afflux d'informations, souvent contradictoires. Il n'est probablement pas encore tout à fait conscient de son propre état. Les questions s'accumulent par conséquent en un moins rien de temps, mais une seule revint sans cesse : pourquoi maintenant ?

— Tu m'écoutes ?

— Non ? Oui ! se rattrape-t-il aussitôt en se réveillant brusquement de sa torpeur.

Le loup-garou marque une pause pour le juger du regard. Il semble profondément incommodé par le comportement rêveur de Stiles, qui lui lance une moue désolée. L'adolescent n'est d'ordinaire pas le meilleur candidat quand il s'agit de prêter attention aux consignes, alors si en plus, il ne fait aucun effort... Autant monter sa stratégie face à un miroir pour se donner du répondant.

Il soupire, avant de poser le doigt sur la carte, à l'angle Sud d'un repaire de chasseurs, et de reprendre :

— Donc, je disais, tu fais le guet.

Ni une, ni deux, Stiles colle une main sur sa bouche, tandis qu'un couinement se coince au fond de sa gorge. Il vient de se prendre la claque mentale de sa vie, juste comme ça. Le sentiment n'est pas parti, il vient de se fracasser au sol, encore et toujours.

— Le guet, hein, déglutit-il avec une expression sens dessus dessous.

Crispé de la tête aux pieds, il essaye de sourire et finit le visage déformé par une grimace indéfinissable. Il reçoit un nouveau regard du loup, cette fois incrédule. Il est définitivement en train de merder. Il doit fuir cette pièce au plus vite.

— Excuse-moi, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter en gesticulant maladroitement. Besoin urgent.

Pouce pointé en direction des toilettes, il commence à reculer à grands pas, incapable de tourner le dos au Hale. Ils font tous les deux des gros yeux, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Quand le plus jeune claque enfin la porte derrière lui, il se retient de se frapper le front contre le bois. Au lieu de ça, il s'étire les bras de frustration, la colonne vertébrale envahie de frissons. Son reflet est rouge pivoine dans le miroir et, subitement, il tombe des nues. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là-bas ? C'est quoi cette réaction qu'il a eue ? Guet ?!

 _Non, ce n'est pas possible._

Sa main tourne le robinet d'eau froide et lui asperge le visage durant une bonne minute. Il tente de noyer ses pensées, sans succès. Tout ce qu'il parvient à accomplir, c'est tremper son t-shirt du col jusqu'aux manches et se maudire davantage de sa connerie.

Vaincu, il relève la tête, s'observant d'un œil inquisiteur. Il ne ressemble plus qu'à une loque agonisante. Où est la beauté dans tout ça ? Le romantisme ? Les papillons dans le ventre ?

Il a l'impression de s'être fait avoir par une conteuse de bonnes aventures. Il est en colère contre lui-même d'avoir été aussi crédule. Au lieu d'exalter de bonheur, il se sent brûler de l'intérieur. Ce sentiment est si fort qu'il lui donne des jambes en coton et le force à s'affaler sur le couvercle du WC. La peur lui retourne alors les tripes : il aime Derek.


End file.
